


Musings of Lucifer

by JaspersLalonde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspersLalonde/pseuds/JaspersLalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts that cross Lucifer's mind whilst in the cage. Sometimes he wanders why the world is the way it in its irrevocably ancient chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of Lucifer

I sit in this abyss. Eyes closed and it is as if the air is suspended in time, a lapse in thought of the ancient being itself. 

This is enough for me. But it seems it is not enough for others. They intrude, poking their pinprick holes into my little haven. Like little slithers of unwanted light.

I love it, I crave it. It’s nothing but quiet and pure delight to me. Why do people insist I need more?  
That the light they poke into my safe haven is better than what I already have. I don’t want their help nor need or desire the light that they promise. It is unimportant to me. It does nothing but expose the ugliness in one’s self…

There’s a reason monsters hide in the dark.

The void, it is beautiful in its entirety. It sends chills down spinal cords and the feeling of being utterly alive. That’s what we all want isn’t it? To live? I simply desire it in a different way than most.

I simply desire to be alone. 

Yet with you…its different.  
You’re not a nagging at the back of my mind, nor a little ape squealing obscenities in my general direction or a corporeal being screaming chaos in my ear.

You’re just… calm. 

And it's as if I'm alone when I'm with you. A constant in the chaos that controls the minds of men and Devine beings alike.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this to myself when u was staring at the stars on a cold summer night in the early hours of the morning. I hope you like it.


End file.
